Silver haired devil
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Upon becoming god; Yuki is still hung up on Yuno after 100 years of ruling his current realm in time. He uses his memory core to look into the past and see his loved ones. However when Murmuru suggests a new start; he creates a lover but not the one she expected. YUKISE, YukixAkise, YAOI (LEMON/SMUT LATER)
1. Chapter 1

Yuki sat in the quiet of the darkness surrounding him; he spoke not a word as his long locks fell upon his face. Since becoming a god he had lost the desire to care about what others thought or about how he looked. He was the ruler of this realm so why should he care about appearance or the opinion of others.

Since losing Yuno he had lost a piece of his heart and his soul; he had lost the desire to feel or care. He was numb on the inside and pain ate away at him as he recalled her crying face as she stabbed herself making him the victor.

"Say Yukiteru; why don't you make a girlfriend already? It's been 100 years you need to get over her" MuruMuru muttered crossly.

As much as she couldn't go against her master she believed he needed to move on and create girl for himself. He was no good as a god like this and it was growing really old really fast.

Yukiteru sighed heavily; part of him agreed with her and the other was upset by that comment. Over the century of being a god he had come to realize there had been a lot of flaws in his relationship with Yuno; he had just been too blind to realize at the time.

Yet now he was able to see why she was so fucked up; so insane and clung to him so dearly. With the way her bi-polar bitch of a mother had treated her no wonder she turned insane after all those years.

"I think I've had enough of women MuruMuru; I don't need a reminder of my past mistakes that I made" Yuki muttered crossly. The trauma he had suffered under being with Yuno had made him realize just how naive he had been.

How she had kidnapped and drugged him; keeping him in an apartment and tied to a chair. Force feeding him, forcing him to use a bedpan, attempting to murder his friends. She had KILLED Akise and forced him into killing his friends.

The fact he had constantly lived in fear of being around other girls or even other people made it clear he didn't want Yuno back...EVER. Hell the idea of being with another woman at all scared the shit out of him.

"I guess so; as long as I don't have to share you" MuruMuru mumbled quietly. She really did care for Yukiteru and saw him as her big brother figure now. While it was boring reading the same Manga over and over; it was nice to cuddle up to him.

Yuki rolled over onto his side thinking about his past; his life before becoming a god and being stuck in this hell of eternity. Back when he was happy and living a semi normal life; with the people he loved.

Mao and Hinata; his two closest female friends who were now a couple in the 3rd world. They truly cared about him and stood up for him even if their first meeting had been awkward. It had hurt him so deeply to shoot them but at the time he had been brainwashed by Yuno with her lies.

His eyes widened and a thought suddenly struck him; there was one person in his life as a human who had stood beside him. Their meeting was shocking, intense but memorable; Yuki had admired him while finding himself in awkward situations with him.

He sat up quietly shocking MuruMuru; he had no doubt in his mind of what he was about to do. This was HIS world and he would damn well do what he wanted; so what if Deus found it strange or MuruMuru complained. It was HIS choice and she had no right to go against her master.

"Yuki-kun?" she said worriedly. While he was usually so quiet and mopey she was shocked by this change in attitude suddenly. She only wished she could read his mind so she could know what he was thinking.

Yuki held his right hand before him summoning a bright white light and chanting something under his breath. He allowed his entire memory of Akise to flood through him allowing him to create the perfect reincarnation.

The bright light grew stronger blinding MuruMuru so she had to look away; she didn't know what he was thinking but she was scared. He had become so unpredictable as a master it sometimes scared her. Eventually the bright light morphed into a human form; the light eventually faded and a familiar silver haired boy lay before them in a new attire.

MuruMuru uncovered her eyes and stared upon the new creation Yuki had made. She felt her mouth drop open and time itself stand still. This was a dream right? Yukiteru hadn't actually brought this guy back right? Of all the people he could have brought back or made he chose THIS guy.

Yuki stood where he was quietly staring at his new creation. He was starting anew; beginning a new journey with someone he could trust; someone who would never lie to him and would make him happy.

" _You deserve someone who will always tell you the truth"_

Akise came to his head fuzzy and his body heavy; he felt like he had just gone 10 rounds with Yuno in a bar. He had no idea what was going on or how the hell he was still alive. Hadn't Yuno cut off his head before he had warned Yukiteru?

"Don't push yourself; just allow your body to adjust to its new form" Yuki said bluntly his tone solemn.

Akise looked up and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. His beloved Yuki was standing before him as a god. So his wish _had_ come true and Yuki had become a god; it brought relief to his heart knowing Yuno hadn't won.

"Yuki?" Akise whispered quietly. He eventually found the strength to get up; his body felt lighter...stronger even. What the hell had happened to him and where was he?

Yuki smiled gently at him "I like you better this way" he said playfully.

Akise blinked then looked down at himself. He got another shock when he saw what he was wearing.

He was styled in all black attire but his clothes actually looked pretty awesome on him. He was wearing a pair of black wrist length gloves, a plain black choker, a black hooded sleeveless top with white wings decorated on the back, black skinny jeans and black boots.

"You...I look..." Akise began slowly. He looked even more alluring and badass if that were even possible. He felt dangerous and powerful and he liked it.

Yuki smirked "You look hot" he said bluntly his tone hinting amusement. He had never realized it but teasing others was quite fun.

Akise blushed slightly then smiled fondly "It's good to see you again Yukiteru; It's been a long time" he said gently. He had missed Yuki dearly and he was glad to see his face again after all this time.

Yuki smiled warmly; he felt safe around Akise as if he could tell him everything. He felt so comfortable and so right; more than anything he felt like he could _trust_ him.

"YUKI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" MuruMuru yelled in shock. He had created this annoying jerk instead of making a girl?! But hadn't he been in love with Yuno?! What the hell was going on?!

Yuki turned to the pissed off midget and stared at her coldly "I made a companion; you've been bitching about it for the last century so I finally decided to act on it" he stated coldly his eyes fierce.

MuruMuru went quiet and backed away fearfully; she knew that look too well. If she misbehaved any further she would be punished. But why the hell would he bring back this guy instead of Yuno?!

Yuki turned his gaze back to the silver haired boy and smiled "I was thinking about going somewhere; fancy a walk?" he said politely.

"Um...sure" Akise said quietly still not completely understanding the situation. Yuki sure had changed in the 100 years of him being a god.

 _ **A short time later in another dimension**_

Yuki and Akise sat atop a giant wooden gate outside a temple. It was quiet and stood over a country landscape. It was somewhere in the mountains and surrounded by nature. Yuki liked coming here to think sometimes.

The wind blew through Yuki's dark hair gently; he had let it grow out since becoming a god. He looked good with it and he didn't have to worry about gender rules in this realm so why not?

"It's beautiful up here" Akise said gently stunned by the view. He had never see anything like it in all his life. He was quite honoured that Yuki had brought him to such a place when he could have chosen anyone.

"It's my secret place; not even MuruMuru knows about it" Yuki explained gently. As much as she was useful to him she could be a whiny, selfish and demanding brat considering she was his servant.

"And you brought _me_ here" Akise said his tone filled with surprise. He felt a sense of happiness and joy from being the one Yuki trusted enough to bring here. However he was still confused as to why Yuki had reincarnated him.

Yuki nodded gently and smiled warmly at him. He would have never admitted it in the past but Akise was a very cute young man; hell he was stunning even more so than Yuno ever had been. He could get lost in those rose red eyes of his; his eyes roamed down to his lips. They were so soft, supple and kissable.

Akise turned away to look at the view; it warmed his soul and caused peace within him. All the pain, sadness, fear and anger within him had subsided and he felt calm and relaxed. He could see why Yuki would come here for a time out from his duties.

He then realized if Yuki had brought him back would he be like Minene? Upon Deus bringing her back she had god like powers and abilities. Would he be the same? Would he have powers like she did?

"Yukiteru-kun?" he asked timidly his eyes filled with concern.

Yuki looked at him and his eyes became protective; he could see the doubt and worry in Akise's eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Akise to feel worried and he would make sure he never felt like that ever again. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

"When you brought me back; what exactly did you do to my body?" Akise asked quickly his tone anxious. Since being brought back he felt a power growing within him; his body felt lighter and more powerful. But he had no idea why.

Yuki blinked quietly and then smiled "I kind of remade your body internally. Don't worry you're not in any danger. Your basically like MuruMuru but way more powerful; my celestial guardian so to say" he explained casually.

Akise didn't know what to say "You...You made me your protector?" he stammered in disbelief.

Yuki nodded "My personal pet; I gave you powers even I don't have. However mine surpass you greatly but you still rival me slightly".

"So...what can I do?" Akise asked curiously excitement flowing through him. He was basically like a superhero but was solely given the duty of protecting Yuki.

Yuki took a deep breath "Teleportation, Telepathy, superhuman senses and abilities such as sight/hearing/strength/agility and stamina, Ki manipulation which you can use as a weapon and superhuman combat/fighting abilities" he finished all at once gasping heavily after finishing.

Akise was stunned; he had all these powers granted to him by Yuki simply to protect him? He didn't know what to say but he was very grateful for them. A smile spread slowly across his face "Thank you Yukiteru-kun" he said kindly.

Yuki smiled and chuckled "You may not know it but you were one of Deus favourite diary holders. While he wanted me to win all along he also favoured you despite you being like a son to him. So I've kind of granted his dying wish" he explained gently.

All along Akise had believed himself to be a pawn or a tool to Deus. However it seemed that if he favoured Yuki and had the 2nd MuruMuru help Yuki then he must have hated Yuno.

However one feeling was still bothering him; while he had been deeply in love with Yuki back in the 2nd world it seemed like the latter only saw him as a friend. So why did he bring him back?

He bowed his head gently his silverfish white hair blowing in the breeze; deep down he wanted Yuki to love him too. But he could never force him to be with him; he wanted Yuki to love him on his own. He was so scared and confused inside he didn't know what to do. Tears stung his eyes but he held them back bravely; he didn't want Yuki to see him cry.

"Yuki...Yuki-kun...I..." Akise began quietly his tone filled with fear. He wanted to tell Yuki his feelings but was scared of rejection. Never in his life had he been so afraid to say 3 words to the boy he loved so much.

"Akise" Yuki said solemnly.

Akise looked up and was stunned by what happened next. He would never have been able to predict this situation; not in a million years. Time seemed to stand still and everything went quiet.

Yuki tilted Akise's chin back and slammed his lips onto the silver haired boy's lips; they were so soft and warm. He tasted like cherry's; sweet and delicious almost addictive.

Yuki's black hair and cloak blew gently in the breeze; his blue eyes closed and simply enjoying the feeling. This was even better than the first time during their battle; it was more intense.

Akise was now in Yuki's position of the first time; shocked, amazed and in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening let alone not a dream. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

Eventually Yuki pulled away slowly his blue eyes piercing Akise's red ones; he could finally be free, start over from the hells of his past and finally find happiness. No lies, no secrets, no fear or doubts; just him and Akise until the end of time.

"Yukiteru-kun" Akise said quietly his voice filled with shyness. The boy he had died for; loved more than anything had _kissed_ him. This was the happiest day of his entire existence.

Yuki smiled fondly and placed his hand over Akise's gently "I want to start over Akise; a new life as a god with someone who will always tell me the truth" he said warmly.

" _You deserve someone who will always tell you the truth"_

Akise's eyes widened as he remembered the last words he spoke to Yuki before his demise. He never thought Yuki would remember them after all this time! Tears welled up and he leapt into Yuki's arms tightly and sobbed quietly.

"I promise; I'll stay beside you forever. I'll make you the happiest person in the universe Yuki I promise!" Akise cried tearfully and clung to him tightly.

Yuki's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Akise and cupped his head with one hand. His new journey began here and he could leave his painful past behind and be with the one who truly loved him.


	2. C2: My Yuki

Yuki and Akise sat together in a void space; Yuki had changed into a white bedroom with marble pillars and a dark purple bed. He had closed it off so not even Murumuru could enter if she wanted to.

The seal he had used with his god like powers were that of a barrier. Nobody could get in and only he could remove it. He planned on making up for all the time he lost wasting it on Yuno.

Akise lay quietly next to Yuki his head pressed against his chest. He loved listening to Yuki's heartbeat; it was soothing and gentle. He was still in shock that Yukiteru had chosen him over Yuno after all this time.

"You're awfully quiet Akise; in the past you were awfully vocal" Yuki teased playfully. They had completely changed roles since the diary games; but after all that had happened it wasn't surprising.

Akise nuzzled into Yuki's chest "I...I just can't believe you chose me" he whispered quietly.

All these years Akise had dreamed of being with Yuki like this; to be close to him and love him. But he had been brainwashed by that psychotic Gasai; but now she couldn't hurt him anymore.

Yuki chuckled "It's not like you to be so lacking in confidence Akise; usually you're so cocky" he said fondly.

Akise pouted crossly and looked up at Yuki; his rose red eyes filled with annoyance "Being god has made you mean; you never used make fun of me" he huffed.

He remembered Yuki used to be so sweet and shy; he was bright like a star and was very gentle. Now he was mischievous and teasing; however he didn't mind it much. I fact he rather liked this new form of Yuki.

Yuki felt a surge of desire flow through him with that look; he was used to seeing Akise smirk or smile. But seeing him like this; with a puppy dog expression was too much.

Seeing the infamous detective Akise wearing such a cute expression was so adorable. He'd gone from plain hot to sexy in 5 seconds flat. Yes Yuki didn't regret bringing him back whatsoever.

"Shit..." he whispered quietly. He could already feel himself getting hard under his robes; this boy was quite the charmer.

"Yukiteru-kun?" Akise asked curiously his eyes filling with confusion. Yuki had been acting so strange since he brought him back. He was so happy to be with his love again; but he had changed somewhat since the past.

Suddenly Akise felt himself being flipped over onto his back; everything whirled faster than he could think. He closed his eyes as he felt himself land on his back pushed into the mattress.

As he opened his eyes he found himself pinned underneath Yuki; his hands pressed down by the dark haired boy. Yuki towered over him his blue eyes intense and his long black hair tumbling over his shoulders.

Akise blinked quietly his body going into shock; was this really happening? He had imagined this scenario in his head millions of times before. However the only difference being Yuki was the _Seme_ and he was the _Uke._

"You don't play fair Akise" Yuki growled hungrily his blue eyes filled with desire. The silver haired boy had always teased him in the past; now he was doing it again but in a more innocent way.

"Eh?" Akise said confused. This whole day had been confusing for him; first he had been brought back from the dead. Now he was being pinned to a bed by Yuki; not that he hated it.

However he was just coming to terms with the whole situation; he couldn't actually believe he was _alive._ The last thing he recalled was having his head sliced off by a manic Yuno who planned on killing Yuki too.

Yuki frowned crossly "Stop being so damn cute! You have no idea how fucking sexy that is!" he snapped angrily.

Despite having ruled for 100 years now; Yuki was still a teenager. His body was now that of a 17 year old but he was biologically much older. This meant his body was still flowing with hormones and desires.

Akise blinked then smirked playfully "You really have matured Yuki-kun; you never used to be this dominant" he teased.

Yuki gave him a suspicious yet intense look "You'd be surprised at how much a person can change in 100 years" he said firmly.

Over this time Yuki had come to discard his love for Yuno and moved on from it; he didn't hate her but he didn't want her back. He had come to stop caring about what people wanted for him or thought of him.

He spoke his mind more, he was more open about his anger and rage; and he was more forward with his desires. And right now he wanted Akise.

Akise raised one leg and rubbed his knee against Yuki's groin; this made the young god cry out lustfully. He should have known Akise would pull a dirty trick like that; it was so like him.

"Oh; I didn't know you could make such a sound Yukiteru. You have quite the cute voice" he teased mischievously.

"T...That's playing dirty" Yuki groaned crossly. He wanted to be the one to satisfy Akise; he was used to playing bottom now he wanted to be on top.

Akise smirked "I can't help it; it's my personality" he teased in amusement. Yuki's pleasured face was very cute indeed.

Yuki glared at him and slammed his lips onto Akise's; this kiss was even better than the last one. It was more intense and passionate; unlike their soft and gentle kiss before.

Akise was taken aback by this and his eyes snapped open; he had only meant to tease Yuki not get him all riled up. He could feel the young gods frustration and need in his kiss; so desperate and hungry.

Yuki entered his tongue in furthering Akise's shock. He felt him struggle underneath him but he pinned him down. He would make Akise realize he couldn't go against him; he was the one in control.

Akise moaned desperately; this kiss was so much better than the one on the gate. It had been so beautiful and romantic; but this one was filled with so much passion. He could feel Yuki's desires for him.

Slowly Yuki pulled away a single strand of drool parting from their mouths. He panted heavily holding himself back. God was Akise sweet; if he wasn't careful he could get addicted to the boy.

"Yu...Yuki...teru...kun" Akise panted heavily. He had never been kissed like that in his life; not by anyone.

Akise's knee had rubbed against him in that kiss; Yuki could feel himself getting harder beneath his robes. It only seemed fitting that the silverette help him out as he had been the cause.

Yuki smirked mischievously; he liked the expression on Akise's face right now. He wondered what he would look like when he pleased him.

 _ **A couple of minutes later**_

Yukiteru lay quietly on the bed; his upper torso leaning against the bed frame. His blue eyes pierced Akise's rose red ones intently.

He had completely removed his black god robe which lay on the floor in a pile. His long black hair flowed freely tumbling down his shoulders. Since his pre-adolescence his body had become more toned and well refined.

"Yukiteru-kun" Akise gasped. His beloved Yuki had become so mature since his innocent appearance when they first met. His new found sex appeal left him stunned; and very aroused.

Yuki smirked and nodded at his erection; he wanted Akise to figure it out himself. It was more amusing to see his reaction rather than to be vocal and spoil it.

Akise lowered his gaze to Yuki's fully erect manhood; it was twitching and bobbing. Had he really _caused_ him to become like this? He never would have thought Yuki could have changed so much.

He swallowed nervously and reached out to touch Yuki; the latter moaned pleasantly as his fingers grabbed the erect penis.

Akise started to rub along it gently enjoying the feeling in his fingers; he wondered how Yuki would taste within his mouth. A cheeky smirk spread across his face and leaned forward to lie on his front.

Yuki watched the silver haired boy change his attitude; slowly he was starting to show signs of the guy he used to be. He was glad to have him back; it had been way too long since he had looked upon his face.

Akise licked his tongue along Yuki's member slowly; he wanted to tease Yuki as payback before he pleased him. It only seemed fair considering Yuki had made him wait so long to be reunited.

Yuki shuddered at Akise's tongue touched his member; he hadn't been touched by another human being in so long. It felt so good; comforting even.

Akise swirled his tongue around the top of Yuki's tip slowly driving the raven haired boy crazy. His smirk grew as a moan erupted from his beloved's lips "You must have been so pent up; I'm glad I can make you feel better" Akise teased playfully.

"Then stop making me wait" Yuki muttered crossly frustration in his tone. He wanted to feel pleasure; he had been neglected of it for so long he couldn't wait.

"Are you sure you want it?" Akise teased sticking out his tongue. Seeing Yuki with such an annoyed face was very cute.

Yuki frowned and pushed Akise's head down so he fit fully inside him. He cried out as the boys warm cavern fit around his member.

Akise hadn't expected Yuki to react in such a way; his eyes snapped open and Yuki filled his mouth. He was excited and shocked that the same time; his salty yet delicious flavour filling him up.

"You should know better than to disobey you're master" Yuki snarled wickedly. He would enjoy messing with Akise. While he liked the playfulness that was his personality; he liked seeing it shatter into his now cute side.

Akise moaned around Yuki's member sending vibrations through Yuki's body. The raven haired boy moaned lustfully in response.

" _Yuki...Yukiteru...is inside...he's inside my mouth"_ Akise thought to himself quietly.

Slowly instinct began to take over Akise; he moved his mouth up and down pleasing Yuki and grabbing the hilt in his hands. The memory of doing this to Yuki in his fantasies helped him recall what to do.

Yuki's cheeks flushed as Akise sucked his cock; his chest heaved with heavy breaths and pleasure washed over him. Akise was better than he had expected; Hell even Yuno hadn't done this for him.

Akise smiled as he continued sucking Yuki; he started moving faster deep throating him. His cheeks flushed with a red flush as he continued his work. He could feel himself growing hard but ignored it to make Yuki feel good.

"A...Akise..." Yuki panted heavily. He really knew what he was doing; he hadn't expected Akise to be this good.

"Mmm" Akise moaned as Yuki said his name. His moan made Yuki shiver; the raven then grabbed his head with his hands.

Yuki began moving Akise's head and moving his hips faster; he wanted to feel more of Akise. He wanted to feel even better; he loved being inside Akise's hot cave.

Akise moved faster; using Yuki's hands to rhythmically get him off using his mouth. He wanted to make Yuki feel good; he wanted to show him how much he loved him.

"A...Akise...I...I'm close" Yuki panted heavily his cheeks flushed red and his body spasming with pleasure. He could feel himself growing closer to his limit as Akise rolled his tongue around his cock.

" _Come for me; Come for me Yuki-kun"_ Akise thought quietly his cheeks flushed and his mind lost in lust. He was so happy right now he couldn't believe it; he was the one making Yuki feel this way not Gasai.

Yuki bucked his hips and his body arched as he reached his limit; he cried out loudly as he came inside Akise's mouth. His body went numb and he felt himself wanting to collapse.

Akise closed his eyes as Yuki came in his mouth; he took it all without hesitation. He then swallowed Yuki's seed slowly enjoying the taste of his cum. Once he was done he pulled away from Yuki's cock coughing slightly.

He then licked Yuki clean wanting to make sure Yuki was fully satisfied. He sighed heavily catching his breath one he was done.

Yuki leaned against the headboard as he watched Akise finish him off; his silver hair gleaming under the light. He wasn't done yet; he had more plans for Akise.

He gazed along the ivory skin of his lover; it gleamed brightly under the lights. It was smooth as silk and was soft to the touch. He couldn't wait to touch him; see him fall apart underneath him.

The image of seeing Akise's face flushed with pleasure; hearing his lustful moans, watching him squirm underneath him as he was teased. Yuki felt the desire within him burn again right to his very core.

Akise was stunned when Yuki grew hard again; he really was an insatiable beast. He smiled and started to lean forward again to enjoy it all again.

However he was shocked when Yuki stopped him; he looked up at his lover quietly confusion in his voice.

"It's your turn now" Yuki chuckled deviously. He was going to be the one to take charge now; he had waited long enough.

Akise smiled coyly and crept up Yuki's body till he was pressed against his chest. He snaked his arms around Yuki's neck gazing into his eyes fondly.

The pair stared at each other desire and love burning in their eyes. Akise's eyes squinted deviously; he leaned forward resting in Yuki's neck "Fill me up Yuki-kun" he whispered seductively.


	3. Chapter 3: Good morning Yuki

Akise came to sleepily; he had fallen asleep listening to Yuki's heartbeat after their fun last night. Ultimately he had yet to give his virginity to Yukiteru but he had received Yuki's when he had topped him last night.

The memory of Yuki riding him his face flushed with pleasure was burned into him. He felt his cheeks heat up as he pictured it again. God he was so in love with the raven haired boy it hurt. But he was so glad he could be with him like he always dreamed.

Slowly he turned over and saw Yuki's sleeping face; he looked so peaceful. He felt sorry for Yuki having to deal with such responsibilities alone. But now he was here to help lighten his load and make it easier on him.

His eyes roamed over his face quietly; his lock tussled locks, his rosy cheeks and his perfect cheekbones. Yukiteru was the single most beautiful human being he had ever seen; and he was all his.

Akise swallowed nervously and moved closer to Yuki; he wanted to kiss him but was scared to wake him up. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath; he moved closer to the young god quietly being as cautious as possible.

When he eventually reached Yuki he gazed upon him one last time. Even asleep he took his breath away; the influence he had on him was that strong. The love he had for this boy was even stronger than it had been back then. "Yukiteru-kun..." he said quietly his cheeks flushed slightly.

He leaned towards him to kiss him when Yuki's eyes shot open scaring him. He hadn't expected him to wake up. Upon being caught he froze his body to the point of unmoving; like a deer in headlights.

Yuki blinked at him sleepily "Akise..." he said groggily his tone suspicious. He didn't mind early morning surprises but he wanted to know what he was up to.

"M...Morning" Akise stammered nervously. He was both greatly embarrassed at being caught and terrified of how angry Yuki would be at being woken up.

"What were you doing?" Yuki said sharply his blue eyes intense. He could tell he was hiding something; and as god he didn't like secrets being kept from him.

Akise's face lit up with embarrassment; he couldn't tell Yuki he had tried to kiss him. I mean as much as he was confident in sex; the last time they kissed was literally 10000 years ago.

Yuki sighed crossly and grabbed Akise's arm and sat up; he pulled the silver haired boy close to him so that their faces were inches away from each other.

Akise was both scared and aroused; he kind of liked this new dominant version of Yuki. While he enjoyed having Yuki please him; it was kind of hot having the previously innocent Yuki take charge.

"I...I was..." he stammered quietly. God admitting this upfront was the worst; he was so used to keeping things to himself in the past it had become awkward.

"Hmm?" Yuki said curiously his tone hinting playfulness. Seeing the once cocky detective squirm was quite adorable.

Akise took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I WANTED TO KISS YOU" he yelled quickly. He said it so fast it was hardly able to be made out.

Yuki blinked and raised his eyebrow "If that was all then why are you acting so odd?" he said bluntly. Wanting to kiss him wasn't a big deal; they were lovers after all.

Akise pouted feeling guilty "I didn't want to wake you up; you were just so cute sleeping I wanted to kiss you is all" he admitted crossly.

Yuki stifled a laugh and bit his lip; he was acting so weird because he wanted to kiss him? God he was just too fucking cute.

"Another thing Yuki..." Akise said quietly. He had been really gentle with Yuki last night; making sure not to hurt him since it was his first time. However despite that he had been worried he was too rough with him.

"Hmmm?" Yuki said stifling his amusement; however he tried to calm down as he could see Akise was troubled. He never would have thought Akise had so much on his mind.

"Was I...was I any good last night?" Akise asked awkwardly. He had never really been with anyone before so pleasing Yuki was important to him. While he was very confident he did worry that Yuki may not have liked it.

Yuki hummed thoughtfully; it had hurt at first considering he had never really been penetrated before. However he had eased into it and eventually lost himself to pleasure.

"Well...I mean it did feel weird at first but once I got used to it I enjoyed it" Yuki said honestly. Having sex with Akise was completely different with Yuno; considering he lacked parts she had.

"So...it felt good?" Akise said hopefully perking up a little. Knowing that he had made Yuki feel good made him happy. While he was confident about his techniques; he still had some self consciousness.

Yuki smiled and pulled Akise closer kissing the silver haired guy; as the time passed he fell more and more in love with him. While he could be cocky and cheeky; he was also capable of feeling self doubt and weakness.

Akise was stunned but melted into the kiss; Yuki tasted so sweet and he felt all his worries melt away. He loved Yuki more than he had ever loved anyone; his heart would be empty without him. They locked lips for a long time; tongues intertwined and moans stifled. While Yuki was more than happy to let Akise take charge; he enjoyed his new dominance.

Eventually Akise pulled away gasping for air; his cheeks flushed red. Yuki really had gotten better as kissing; he just wondered how he learnt to get so good. "Yu...ki..." he muttered breathlessly.

"Did that feel good?" Yuki asked playfully his blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Yes..." Akise panted heavily. He wasn't used to not taking charge but it was fun to let Yuki take the lead sometimes. It was a nice experience to let himself feel the sensations that Yuki did when he pleased him.

Yuki smirked and pulled away "Then there is your answer" he teased. He had made Akise understand how good he had made him feel last night. Was he being a tease? Yes. Did he enjoy doing so? Again yes.

Akise blinked then caught onto what he was trying to say. He was trying to reassure him about their lovemaking last night. He smiled fondly and hugged the raven boy gently "I love you Yuki" he said quietly.

Yuki smiled fondly "I know" he said gently. He slowly wrapped an arm around his lover and placed it on his head. God he was so cute.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuki's choice

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others; I was really tired when I wrote this**

 **Its pretty short and sweet; filled with plenty of fluff**

 **I hope you like it and will try and make the next one longer :P**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Yuki sat the void quietly peering over the worlds quietly. Since Akise had come into his life; he had felt happier less lonely. The darkness and confusion that had plagued his heart for so long was now dispersing into nothing.

He felt lighter, less confused and able to speak about the troubles that plagued his heart. Somehow he was just more able to more open with him than he ever had Yuno. He didn't have to hide anything; and he didn't have to worry about being betrayed either.

He had also created new lives in the dimension. Hybrid beings made out of different species, mutant humans and better technology. Humanity had advanced greatly now that he had created a better world. He would also make sure nobody suffered; not like the previous game hosts had. That was something he wanted to put a stop to.

MuruMuru watched him quietly; her master had changed since Akise had become his partner. He was less distant, more thoughtful and very dominant indeed; however she wondered how he acted when he was alone with them.

"Yukiteru-kun" she muttered curiously. She wondered if Yuki really liked this guy; or if he was just doing it to spite Yuno. She had no idea; but this new side of Yuki was not one she was familiar with at all.

"What is it?" Yuki responded bluntly as looked over the 3rd world. They were doing well in that universe. Ai and Marco were in delivery awaiting their baby; and his friends Mao and Hinata were dating.

MuruMuru hesitated "That...that guy Akise..." she began awkwardly. There was no way Yuki was into guy's right? I mean he had slept with Yuno of all people.

Yuki turned to look at her quietly his eyes intense and hard "What about him?" he questioned firmly. Long ago Yuki had stopped caring how others perceived him or thought of him. He was free to make his own decisions and act as he seemed fit.

MuruMuru shivered at the coldness in her masters eyes; he was really angry right now. She swallowed nervously "It's just...are you...didn't you...what about Gasai-san?" she questioned curiously.

As far as she was aware Yuki had been in love with Yuno but they had been using each other. But eventually they came to love each other and she died for his sake alone. She would have hoped that Yuki would have at least created a girl that resembled Yuno or different.

Why would he summon Akise instead? It just didn't make any sense to her at all. Hadn't be been an enemy and someone who came between him and Yuno's future relationship? So why would he summon him back from the dead as a deity?

Yuki stared into her violet eyes with his own cold empty blue ones. She truly was naive for supposedly being a goddess servant. She had no idea of the hell that Yuno had put him through as a person.

"You think after 1000 years I'd want her back? After what she did to me; after all the lies she told me" he said coldly hate hinted in his voice. He was done with being lied to, manipulated and simply being killed so the process could repeat. He wasn't a fucking toy you could just mess with; he was a human being.

Yuno wasn't perfect he knew that; she'd suffered a great deal for the sake of a dream that would never happen. But when she tried to make them understand everything went wrong.

However that didn't make up for what she did to him. She stalked him, manipulated him, tried to kill his mother, almost killed his friends and after all they went through; she tried to kill him too.

He didn't want to go through something like that ever again. Even if others saw it as taboo; he wanted to redo his mistakes and be with someone who loved him but was always honest with him.

"Yukiteru-kun" MuruMuru said worriedly. She had never seen him look such a way before; what had happened to him?

Yukiteru clicked his teeth and stopped watching over the 3rd world. He was no longer in the mood for it. Now he needed head-space and to get away from his annoying servant. He teleported out of the time space and back to his chambers; at least there he could have peace and quiet from her annoying voice.

 _ **In bedroom**_

Akise lay on the bed quietly playing on a game boy; Yuki had given it to him to keep him at bay when he was gone. "I'm so bored; when is Yuki-kun coming back?" Akise muttered in frustration. He said he would be back later when he was done making things.

He knew how stressful the duties of a god could be and was understanding about it. However he was still human; and he missed his lover when he was gone. He wanted to hugged and cuddle up with him.

Eventually he grew tired of the game and switched it off; if he played any longer his brain would be fried. And considering his position; he couldn't afford to lose brain cells if he was going to be of use to Yuki.

He collapsed onto the bed sighing heavily upon impact. He buried his nose into Yuki's pillow and curled up tightly. He missed Yuki so much; they always spent so much time together that it felt lonely when he wasn't around.

The fact that he was with that homophobic little imp annoyed him further. Since day one she had made it clear that she didn't like him. To add insult to injury she threw abuse at him that was often rude and sometimes homophobic.

His eyes filled with hurt and he gripped tightly onto the pillow sadly "Yukiteru; come home soon" he whispered sadly. He was the only one who was capable of easing the troubles that plagued his heart.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Yukiteru opened the door to his chambers sighing heavily. He was glad to be away from MuruMuru and in his own space again. He looked over to the bed to see Akise curled up and sleeping peacefully. He smiled fondly and approached the bed quietly.

As he got closer he saw the gentle sleeping expression of his lover. He truly was a beautiful individual. Long thick lashes, shiny silver-ish white locks and a well built body. He would never grow tired of gazing upon his refined features and appreciating his body for what it was worth.

Slowly Yuki climbed onto the bed and lay beside him gently. No matter how stressed he got as a god; he always had Akise to come home to. He breathed in the familiar scent of Akise's skin, wrapped his arms around his small waist and toned abs. Compared to Yuno; he actually felt safe around Akise and knew he could trust him.

He would never lie to him, never keep secrets, never hurt him emotionally or physically. And above all he would always be loyal and never make him choose between him or his loved ones.

What Murumuru couldn't understand was how abusive his relationship with Yuno had been. How she was willing to manipulate him and isolate him from others; that was not part of being in a relationship with someone. Love was about trust, communication and supporting one another; Yuno had not given him any of that and only used him from the beginning to win.

But Akise wasn't like that; he was always honest with Yuki even if it hurt him. He always eased his worries and concerns and stood by him when he needed someone. He always told him the truth and was highly protective over him. He never made him act anything other than himself; and above all he worried for his well being. From the beginning his mission had been to keep Yuki safe.

Yuki smiled fondly and held Akise closer; he had made the right choice by choosing him. "I love you Akise-kun" Yuki whispered quietly as he settled beside the other boy. He knew what his heart wanted; and it was never going to be Yuno ever again.


End file.
